Let The Bots Hit the Floor!
by Left-Click
Summary: My First Medabots Fanfic. Actually, my first FF.net Fic. Chapter 2 is up! (06/13/02)
1. Chanch of a Meda-Lifetime

And now, the legal:  I don't own medabots in any way shape or form. Any characters with the same name, and/or personality are purely coincidental. Any similarities between my characters and anyone currently living or dead are purely coincidental. So in other words...PLEASE DON'T SUE MY POOR ASS!!!

########################################################################

Let the Bots Hit the Floor.

By. Left-Click

Part 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen, straight from Japan, the hottest thing this century, Medabots have come to north America!" The TV announcer yelled "Pick yours up today at all Hobby-Mart stores."

"Lets see, 125, 145, 150, 170, 175, 195, 295, 305, 310, 330, 340, 350, 400 bucks! 2 months of saving, this is going to get me one nasty Medabot." A Teenaged boy said. His name was Lee, he was about 16. "And now, to the Hobby-Mart."

"Lee," Lee's mom called out "There's a package here for you."

"Just put it in my room, I'm going out" Lee yelled as he ran out the door. As Lee rounded to corner to the Hobby-Mart, he Froze in shock. "Oh shit." He said as he saw the object of his horror. There was a line at the Hobby-Mart, it stretched all the way around the block and ended about 10 feet away from the Hobby-Mart door. All Lee could do was stand there, on the sidewalk, with a dumb founded look on his face, before he slowly got in line.

4 and a half hours later…

Blurry eyed and a burning legged, Lee stepped into the Hobby-Mart, and stopped, the sight was almost emotional. Every counter, display, and shelve was empty. It looked like the store had been totally cleaned out. Even the unarmored non-combat Medabots were gone.

"No." Lee sighed

"Sorry kid." The clerk said from behind the main counter. "I can't believe it either." Lee almost jumped up onto the counter.

"When is the next shipment?!" Lee said in a calm but panicked voice.

"At least a month."

"A Month!" Lee was about ready to pass into a coma. 

"Kid, you can't even begin to understand how big this is. I just got off the phone with the Hobby-Mart head office, every store in Canada is sold out." Lee felt like someone just kicked him in the guts. What the hell am I going to do now he thought. A month, if not more, what am I going to do.

"Is there anything here?" Lee asked, his heart about split. The clerk looked at him. I feel something from this kid, the clerk thought. Maybe I should.

"Well, I do have one more Medabot left."

"Wah...?" Lee said, totally caught off guard.

"It's a special collectors edition. Only 3 were made, this one, one that was destroyed when the truck it was in had an accident, and the other is in some private collection. It's a new NNJ type, Neo-Ninja, it comes with it's own Tin pet, medawatch, and repair kit. But it's not cheep, I can't let it go for no less then $375." Lee almost shit himself. $375! I'm going for it.

"I'll take it!" Lee announced, Slamming $375 down on the Counter.

"Hold on kid, I have no medals left, but, I get a new shipment of medals in 2 weeks, I can hang on to a ninja medal for you."

"Thanks man." Lee said as he picked up the bag containing his new Medabot. "See you in 2 weeks." Lee ran home, and headed into his bedroom, the package that had come for him was on his bed, but he paid no attention to it. There would time to check it later. He opened the box, the Medabot was like no other he had ever seen, The Medabot was a flat white, something Lee would soon fix with his model paint kit. The left arm had a very overwhelming looking Gatling Laser mounted to it. The right arm brandished a mean double-edged sword, one side of the sword was serrated, giving it a intimidating demeanor. "Lets check out the stats"

NNJ - 26987040-2

Neo-Ninja Type

Equipment: 

Gatling Laser

War Sword

Jump Jets

"Jump Jets?" Lee asked aloud, then he saw the 2 jet boosters mounted on the back of the Medabots Legs. Sweet! After painting the Medabot, Lee stood back and admired his work, The Medabot was now a gloss black, outlined with a color called Dragon Green, which was actually a very dark green. The Medabot looked like great. Now for a name. Lee thought for a second, Streetblade, perfect. Now, what's in that package? Lee looked at the box, it had a Tokyo post mark but no return address. Inside was a letter and a small black wood box, the letter read:

Dear Son,

Sorry I havn't been home in a while, my boss has me on this stupid political tour, really stale stuff. If I hafta hear these suits bullshit one another for another week, I swear, I'm going to hurt myself. Anyway, I was walking in the older part of Tokyo one night, when I found myself in this little shop. It was a small antique Medabot shop, the owner said that this box was ment for my son. Now, how he new I had a son, is beyond me, but something said to me "Buy it!", so I did. Hope you enjoy whatever it is.

Dad.

"Well, that's Dad, listening to little voices in his head. I wonder whats in the box?" Lee looked the little box over, it didn't look special, just a small black box big enough for a ring. Lee poped it open, and there, settelled in between red velvet was a Medabot Medal, a Ninja Metal. Dad, you rock! Lee thought to himself. Streetblade my friend, tomorrow we battle.


	2. The First Robattle!

And now, the legal:  I don't own medabots in any way shape or form. Any characters with the same name, and/or personality are purely coincidental. Any similarities between my characters and anyone currently living or dead are purely coincidental. So in other words...PLEASE DON'T SUE MY POOR ASS!!!

########################################################################

Let the Bots Hit the Floor.

By. Left-Click

Part 2

After a night of adjusting Streetblades Targeting sight, (with the help of 36 empty pop cans) and 4 hours of trying to make Streetblade stop calling him master, boss, sir, and finally liege that morning. Lee finally made his way to school. After 2 very dull periods, it finally happened.

It was during recess, when the challenge came.

"Hay you, I see you have a medawatch, I challenge you to a Robattle." The person who had challenged him was an older student; Lee had seen him at some of the school functions. But had never paid to much attention to him.

"I accept your challenge." Lee said, getting to his feet.

"Then It's Agreed!" Mr. Referee yelled as he almost cleared the school fence on a skateboard, the back wheels caught on the top of the chain link, causing him to pull a nasty header. But he stood up, unhurt, and ran to the area where Lee and his challenger were. "Medafighters ready?"

"Transport Medabot" the older kid said, a beam of light shot out of his medawatch and a Medabot appeared in front of him. "Go Medagrunt!"

Medagrunt

TNK – 92784

Tank Type

Equipment:

Laser Cannons

Tank Treads

Heavy Armor

"Not Bad, But not good enough. Transport Streetblade!" Streetblade appeared and Lee inserted his Metal.

"Medabots Robattle!" Mr. Referee shouted

"Lets do it Streetblade!" Lee said

"You got it." Streetblade answered back, Medagrunt charged at Streetblade, Lasers blasting, Streetblade was able to dodge the first salvo, but was glanced in the shoulder with the second.

"Right shoulder damaged, 15% damage." Lee's Medawatch announced.

"Streetblade, we can't win this by going toe-to-toe with this guy."

"So what do you say we do?"

"When he goes for his next attack run, stand your ground."

"Come again?"

"Right before he starts shooting, use your jump jets, get up in the air and let him have it with the Gatling laser."

"Here I come Lee, Your Medabots medapart is mine!" The other Kid said in a cocky fashion. "Medagrunt, Laser Cannons!"

"Wait for it…" Lee said into his medawatch. Medagrunt was heading striate for Streetblade. "Now, jump jets!"

"See ya meda-groan." Streetblade started up his jump jets, a blue burst of flame erupted from Streetblades legs as he was propelled into the air. "Meet the meda grinder! Gatling Laser!" Medagrunt had only enough time, to look up, and see, a small shit-storm of energy pellets heading right for him.

"Oh Shit." The Kid said.

"Oh Sh…" was all that Medagrunt could get out.

"Time to finish this. Use the momentum of your fall and give him the War Blade!"

"Ha san chop! Hahahaha!" yelled Streetblade as he and his War Blade came down into the battered Medagrunt. After a small light show, and the dull metallic thud of the still smoking Medagrunt falling on his side, and the clink of his metal on pavement, the match was over.

"Function ceased! The winner is Streetblade!"

"Aww, crap." Was all the kid was able to say as he saw his Medabot lying in a smoldering heap. Streetblade walked over to what remained of the once mighty Medagrunt, and removed his head.

"A trophy of my first victory." Streetblade said, trying to act very gallant.

"Can you get any cornier?" Lee responded.

On a near-by rooftop, a lone figure stood. He had been watching the match.

"Very nice. Very nice indeed…"


End file.
